Ashi
Ashi is the leader of the Daughters of Aku, seven human women who serve as Aku's assassins during the events of Season 5. Appearance Ashi and all of the members of the Daughters of Aku shared the same appearance. All of them have big eyes and wear a black latex suit. When in undercover, they usually wear a mask to conceal their own identities. The only difference between Ashi and all members of Daughters of Aku is that all of them have different hairstyles. Ashi's hair is combed up to a single point. Personality Ashi seems to possess a curiosity about the world, especially when she was younger. She's clever to go after the archer first in her final test, making the task much easier. Biography Ashi and her six sisters were birthed from The High Priestess who is the leader of an all female cult of Aku and raised as assassins by them, to do what no other fighter could do, destroy Jack. They were put through the most brutal of training, designed to sculpt them into the ultimate warriors, such as facing a hulking, muscle bound opponent when they were mere children. When their training was complete, they donned the masks and head coverings, and set out to fulfill their mission. Screenshots Scene03981.png Scene03961.png Scene03941.png Scene03801.png Scenea03781.png Scene03761.png Scene03741.png Scene03681.png Scene03661.png Scene03441.png Scene03421.png Scene034j01.png Scene03381.png Scene03361.png Scene03341.png Scene03321.png Scene03581.png Scene04061.png Scene03901.png Scene03881.png Scene03861.png Scene03841.png Scene03821-0.png Scene03721.png Scene03701.png Scene05201.png Scene03301.png Scene03281.png Scene01081.png Scene01061.png Scene00981.png Scene00961.png Scene00861.png Scene00841.png Scene00821.png Scene05261.png Scene05081-0.png Scene05041-0.png Scene05061-0.png Scene04941.png Scene05021.png Scene04921.png Scene04841.png Scene04801.png Scene04821.png Scene04781.png Scene04741.png Scene04721.png Scene04701.png Scene04681.png Scene04661.png Scene04641.png Scene04221.png Scene04621.png Scene04021.png Scene05101-0.png Scene05121-0.png Scene05381.png Scene05221.png Scene05141-0.png Scene05161-0.png Scene05241.png Scene05301.png Scene05321.png Scene05341.png Scene05621.png Scene05361.png Scene05461.png Scene05481-0.png Scene05941.png Scene05961.png Scene04041.png Scene04001.png XCV00649.png XCV01753.png XCV01777.png XCV01801.png XCV02593.png XCV02617.png XCV02713.png XCV02809.png XCV02833.png XCV02929.png XCV02953.png XCV02977.png XCV03001.png XCV03073.png XCV03097.png XCV03145.png XCV03193.png XCV03241.png XCV03289.png XCV03337.png XCV03409.png XCV03457.png XCV03505.png XCV03553.png XCV03601.png XCV03625.png XCV03673.png XCV03721.png XCV03769.png XCV03817.png XCV03865.png XCV03889.png XCV03937.png XCV03985.png XCV04033.png XCV04081.png XCV04297.png XCV04345.png XCV04369.png XCV04393.png XCV04417.png XCV04897.png XCV04921.png XCV04945.png XCV04993.png XCV05353.png XCV05377.png XCV05401.png XCV05425.png XCV05521.png XCV05545.png XCV05569.png XCV05593.png XCV05617.png XCV05641.png XCV05665.png XCV05713.png XCV05737.png XCV05857.png XCV05905.png XCV05929.png XCV05953.png XCV05977.png XCV06241.png XCV06265.png XCV06289.png XCV06313.png XCV06337.png XCV06361.png XCV06385.png XCV06409.png XCV06433.png XCV06457.png XCV06481.png XCV06601.png XCV06625.png XCV06649.png XCV06673.png XCV06697.png XCV06721.png XCV06745.png XCV06769.png XCV06817.png XCV06841.png XCV06937.png XCV06961.png XCV06985.png XCV07009.png XCV07033.png XCV07057.png XCV07249.png XCV07273.png XCV07729.png XCV07849.png XCV07873.png XCV07897.png XCV08377.png XCV08425.png XCV08449.png XCV08473.png XCV08497.png XCV08569.png XCV09193.png XCV10129.png XCV10153.png XCV10177.png XCV11281.png XCV11305.png XCV11329.png XCV11353.png XCV11377.png XCV11401.png XCV11425.png XCV11449.png XCV12985.png XCV13009.png XCV13345.png XCV13369.png XCV13513.png XCV13537.png XCV13561.png XCV13705.png XCV13729.png XCV13753.png XCV13777.png XCV13897.png XCV14185.png XCV14209.png XCV14401.png XCV14425.png XCV14449.png XCV14881.png XCV15193.png XCV15217.png XCV15241.png XCV15265.png XCV15289.png XCV15313.png XCV15337.png XCV17017.png XCV17041.png XCV17065.png XCV17089.png XCV17113.png XCV24625.png XCV24649.png XCV24673.png XCV24697.png XCV24889.png XCV24985.png XCV25009.png XCV25033.png XCV25153.png XCV25177.png XCV25201.png XCV26089.png 2-1492111596.PNG 4-1492111582.PNG 3-1492111575.PNG XCVI09337.png XCVI09361.png XCVI09385.png XCVI09409.png XCVI09433.png XCVI09769.png XCVI09889.png XCVI10129.png XCVI10249.png XCVI10273.png XCVI10297.png XCVI10321.png XCVI10345.png XCVI10657.png XCVI10681.png XCVI10825.png XCVI11185.png XCVI11209.png XCVI11257.png XCVI12457.png XCVI12865.png XCVI12889.png XCVI12913.png XCVI13081.png XCVI13105.png XCVI13129.png XCVI13153.png XCVI13201.png XCVI13225.png XCVI16489.png XCVI16513.png XCVI16561.png XCVI18289.png XCVI20737.png XCVI20761.png XCVI20785.png XCVI21097.png XCVI22129.png XCVI22201.png XCVI22225.png XCVI22249.png XCVI22273.png XCVI22297.png XCVI22321.png XCVI22633.png XCVI22657.png XCVI23809.png XCVI23833.png XCVI23857.png XCVI23881.png XCVI23905.png XCVI23929.png XCVI23953.png XCVI23977.png XCVI24001.png XCVI24025.png XCVI24505.png XCVI24649.png XCVI24673.png XCVI24769.png XCVI24793.png XCVI24817.png XCVI24841.png XCVI24865.png XCVI25057.png XCVI25081.png XCVI25105.png XCVI25129.png XCVI25153.png XCVI25177.png XCVI25225.png XCVI25249.png XCVI25345.png XCVI25465.png XCVI25585.png XCVI25609.png XCVI25657.png XCVI25681.png XCVI25705.png XCVI25753.png XCVI25777.png XCVI25921.png XCVI27193.png XCVI27217.png XCVI20545.png XCVI20521.png XCVI20497.png XCVI20233.png XCVI19417.png XCVI19393.png XCVI18433.png XCVI18409.png XCVI18385.png XCVI18265.png XCVI18241.png XCVI17737.png XCVI17713.png XCVI15649.png XCVI15625.png XCVI13561.png XCVI13537.png XCVI13513.png XCVI13345.png XCVI13321.png XCVI13297.png XCVI11929.png XCVI11905.png XCVI11881.png XCVI11857.png XCVI10369.png XCVII07945.png XCVII06217.png XCVII06193.png XCVII06169.png XCVII06145.png XCVII06121.png XCVII06097.png XCVII06073.png XCVII06049.png XCVII05545.png XCVII05449.png XCVII05425.png XCVII05401.png XCVII05377.png XCVII05353.png XCVII04537.png XCVII04513.png XCVII04489.png XCVII04465.png XCVII04441.png XCVII04417.png XCVII04369.png XCVII04345.png XCVII04225.png XCVII04009.png XCVII03985.png XCVII03961.png XCVII02521.png XCVII02497.png XCVII02473.png XCVII02449.png XCVII02425.png XCVII02353.png XCVII02329.png XCVII02305.png XCVII02281.png XCVII02209.png XCVII02185.png XCVII02161.png XCVII02137.png XCVII01921.png XCVII01897.png XCVII01873.png XCVII01849.png XCVII01825.png XCVII01801.png XCVII01777.png XCVII01753.png XCVII01729.png XCVII01705.png Category:Fusion Fall Universe Category:League of Assassins Category:Stealth Force Category:Ninja Category:Archer Category:Supervillains Category:Army of Darkness Category:Akus Empire Category:Acrobatics Category:Sidekicks Category:Torture Victims Category:Divas Category:Disguise Category:Neutral Category:Sole Survivor Category:Twins